


The Goods

by Chasitykins



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Lube, Oral Sex, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 13:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7803109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasitykins/pseuds/Chasitykins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nate can't stop thinking about the Ghoul at the Slog who offered herself in exchange for some tarberries. And he turns to Hancock for advice on pleasuring a lady Ghoul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Goods

**Author's Note:**

> (If you want to skip the build-up and go straight to tender times, ctrl+F "the moonlight")

He couldn’t get Holly out of his mind.

The Ghoul from The Slog had been so earnest and confident when she offered Nate her body for some petty tarberries. That confidence was sexy, undeniably. A playful flirt to send Nate’s spiraling with ideas for a few seconds before moving on with his mission and his life.

Hancock was always hitting on Nate, and Daisy was a bit of a charmer from time to time herself. Nate had assumed it was a Ghoul thing – a defensive mechanism to prove they were once humans. He thought Holly was putting on an act herself.

But then she burned those few words in his chest and mind.

_So tell me, would you date a Ghoul?_

Also seared in his memory was Holly’s hopeful smile and her bright, red-rimmed eyes. All the signs of a woman who hasn’t been touched or properly loved in ages.

How was he still so shaken by her weeks later?

Shit. He should have said yes. Why did he use Nora as an excuse to turn Holly down? He was surprised her ghost wasn’t slapping the heck out of him for clinging to the past.

Nora and Nate had discussed it plenty of times before they were married, given the dangerous nature of their professions.  If something ever happened to one of them, the other was to move on and live a happy, full life.

A knock at the flimsy excuse of a door startled Nate from his thoughts. Preston’s serious mug filled Nate’s vision. Goddammit. They just finished rescuing someone in Finch Farm from Super Mutants only a few hours ago.

“I just got word from a settlement.”

“You must be kidding,” Nate replied dryly.

“The Slog’s been having trouble with Raiders. We should go help them out.”

Nate’s heart propelled into overdrive. The Slog.

Well. If Holly is still interested…

“I’ll take Hancock with me.”

“Good idea,” Preston said. “We’re counting on you. Be careful, General.”

***

Of course, Nate didn’t have the most pure reasons for taking Hancock with him to The Slog. Nate kept his eyes out for Holly while he spoke with Wiseman about the situation, but he didn’t spot her until he was on his way to the worst place in the world - Dunwich Borers. Nate’s throat went dry when he recognized the waving, giggly Ghoul in the fields as Holly.

Yeah, bringing Hancock along was a good idea. Even though he knew he wasn’t going to hear the end of it from the Mentats spokesman.

Nate waited until they exterminated the Raiders (and Ferals, God, this place sucks) in the quarry. Once the last dying scream’s echo faded into oblivion, Nate turned to Hancock.

“Hey, what do I have to do to keep from hurting a Ghoul in bed?” Nate paused, imagining Holly writhing beneath him. Shit, would he need to bring a Rad-X? “And how do I protect myself?”

Hancock lowered the Jet in his hand and cackled. “Well. You’re finally considering sneaking into my bed? I’ll stop wearing pants at night, then.”

Nate sighed. He should have expected that. “No. I didn’t say with you. I said with a Ghoul.”

“I’m not telling you anything until you dish out who you’re planning to screw.”

If this had been anyone except John Fucking Hancock, Nate could have assumed they were bluffing and pushed past it. But no. He knew Hancock would keep them in a nest of bones and blood and rads until Nate was a Ghoul himself if he didn’t spill the beans.

“Holly.”

“Holly? Who’s she?”

Hancock took a hit of Jet, giving Nate a few seconds to come up with an explanation that didn’t make him sound like a tongue-tied dolt with a school boy crush.

“The girl who propositioned me last time we were at the farm.”

“Ohh, I remember now. You changed your mind, huh? You think she still wants you?”

“I’m prepared to woo her.”

Shit. He probably shouldn’t have said that. Hancock leaned away from Nate, disgust written in the scars of his face.

“Woo her? What century did you say you came from again?”

“Do Ghoul ladies not like wine and candles?”

“Not any of the ones I’ve crawled around with.” Hancock cackled. “You’ve got it bad, don’t you?”

Heat washed over Nate’s face. He glared at Hancock. “No, I don’t.”

“You aren’t the type to fuck at random.”

“Yes, I am.”

“I might be as high as a Vertibird right now, but I know you aren’t freely sticking your dick in wet holes. You just asked me how to take care of a Ghoul in bed before asking about your own protection. You care about her more than a possible rads overdose.”

Nate sighed. He was right. But how serious could he have been about Holly? This was a physical thing only.

Oh, but he wanted to fill all her needs. Satisfy her thoroughly. See her smile from a mile away the next day.

***

The moonlight bounced off the tarberries in the pool and turned them into glittery possibilities. Nate was well-relaxed after a lukewarm bath to clean the Raider grime off him, but his mind was too worked up to sleep. He had no idea how to approach Holly. No one at The Slog had private rooms, and it would be a bit too obvious if he camped in the communal area with a bottle of wine, two glasses, a candle, Rad-X, and a bottle of lube.

Lube provided by one John Hancock, of course. The smarmy bastard wouldn’t dare leave his house without it.

Nate decided to give himself a few more minutes by the poolside, and then he would find a place to roll out his sleeping bag. His companion was already conked out in Arlen Glass’s workshop, probably after huffing the wrong kind of paint.

“Still up, huh?”

The scratchy voice rolled through his ears, down to his heart. Nate’s pulse raced as he lifted his head to gaze up at the Ghoul of his dreams.

Holly smiled at him, still dressed from a long day in the fields. Her hair was tied up in a bun, and her flannel sleeves were pushed up past her elbows. Her eyes were brighter than the moon.

“Thanks for your help earlier,” Holly said. “I don’t mean to keep you. I just wanted to thank you.”

God, was that a twinge of hope in her voice, or was Nate projecting his feelings onto her? He rose from his chair and grabbed a couple of her fingers. Gently.

She was warm.  He wanted to feel more of her.

“Do you need help getting tarberries?”

“At this hour? No need. But—“

“I want the goods.”

Nate cringed as he said the words. That was so crass, thoughtless. Something Hancock would say.

“The goods?” Holly laughed.

“Last time, you asked if I would date a Ghoul.”  Nate towered over Holly, willing himself to drown in her eyes. “And I should have taken you then and kissed you from head to toe. Worshipped every inch of you.”

He wasn’t sure if it his was words or closeness or both which elicited a nervous titter from Holly. Sunk his heart. She was going to back away.

He should have kept the wine out of his sack, dammit. Started off slower.

“Wait. Don’t go.” Nate released her hand from his grasp. “Let me start over. I, uh, do you like wine?”

“Are you flirting with me?” Holly tilted her head to the side.

“Yes?”

“Why?” Holly’s shoulders slumped. “Don’t tease me.”

His chest tightened at the sight of her despondent stance. Her smile, where had it gone? He wanted it back on her face, in its proper place.

Nate cupped her chin and carefully tugged her an inch closer to him. “I’m not teasing you, Holly. I have thought about you every night since we last talked.”

“Really?”

Nate stepped  back, but he grabbed her hand. Hancock had warned him to take a Rad-X before exchanging any kind of fluid, but Nate was willing to soak in some rads if it meant he got to kiss Holly as soon as possible.

He started at her fingertips. Planted his lips there and let them linger. Lightly. Tenderly. He moved up the back of her hand to her wrist. Kept his gaze trained on her eyes.

Holly stood there, trembling. She let him pepper her in feathery soft kisses up her arm and neck until he was at the corner of her mouth.

“Really,” he muttered before ghosting her thin, almost-non-existent lips with his own.

She returned the kiss fervently and wrapped her arms around his neck. His hands dropped down to her hips, and he pulled her as close as possible to his body.

It was much different, kissing a Ghoul than a human. It burned his mouth, for one, but it was an enjoyable kind of burn. Second, Holly’s mouth was quite dry, and her tongue noticeably coarse. But Lord, did it feel great against his.

He understood why Hancock warned Nate to be generous with the lube. If they went all the way, Holly would need a lot of help down there…

The thought of getting Holly wet made Nate’s cock spring to life. Holly broke from the kiss, giggling.

“You really are getting turned on by me, huh?”

“God, yes.”

Nate trailed his lips down her neck. Her skin was so dry and rough, but it was warm and made him tingle to the touch. He leisurely tongued her collarbone, slowly running a hand up the side of her body. He stopped at her breast and squeezed it.

The quiet, surprised moan from her mouth was heavenly.

His body and mind were on fire. He needed her. All of her. Anything he could do to keep hearing that noise, he would do all night.

“Hold on, lover boy.” Holly kissed his nose. “Your Pip-Boy is ticking away.”

“Ack!”

She threw her head back and chuckled. Her throat bobbed just the slightest when she laughed, and Nate’s greedy mouth had to nibble it as delicately as possible. Holly’s amusement turned into pleasure. She _ohh_ ’d so irresistibly with each love bite.

He threaded his fingers through her hair until he found the tie holding it together. She nudged him away, her breathy giggle ringing through his ears.

“You got any Rad-X? I’ll give you a show while you take some.”

Downing a bottle of the anti-radiation chem had become second nature in this new phase of his life, but Nate struggled terribly with it while he watched Holly free her hair from its rubber shackle. Not only did she have to tease him by letting it swing freely past her shoulders, she took her time in unbuttoning her top. Each new inch of flesh she revealed made Nate harder.

After her shirt was gone, she cupped her breasts in her hands and fondled herself. Closed her eyes and moaned so sweetly. It was a gesture that could make any grown, horny man cry, and Nate might have if he wasn’t so inspired to make her scream now.

“Keep doing that,” Nate said.

He dropped to his knees and tugged her pants down, just enough to expose her pussy. Holly jerked, but he kept his grip on her outer thighs to keep her in her place.

“Spread your legs a bit.”

“Are you really—“ Whatever Holly was going to protest died at one gentle kiss on her mound. She shuddered and parted her legs.

What a marvelous sight to behold. A mostly naked Holly towering over Nate, her spindly hands caressing her supple breasts. She was impossibly beautiful. His lips trailed down her mound. He ran his tongue along her labia until her found her clit.

Her pussy was dry, but it tasted like the rest of her – savory with a pinch of spice. His mouth explored every crevice, curious to see if he could get her sopping wet with his saliva alone. She gasped every time his tongue flicked her clit. It was swollen and begging for more love.

Nate pulled away. Holly whimpered, but she didn’t say anything. Maybe she trusted he wasn’t done. He dug through his pockets for the lube and uncapped it.

“Just for my fingers,” he assured her.

“You can fuck me with your cock, baby.”

Nate grinned. “Not yet.”

He applied the lube generously around Holly’s vagina. Then he probed inside her tight entry with a single finger. She shivered, but she didn’t sound in pain. He covered his fingers in more lube and worked them in and out carefully until he was able to get two fingers all the way in her.

“Oh, Nate.” Holly sighed. “Keep doing that.” She grabbed him by the hair, anchoring herself. A wave of pleasure rolled through him as she tugged at his hair.

He poured the rest of the lube on his hand. Then he drew Holly’s clit in between his lips carefully. Nate relished the way she bucked her hips against his face. He kept sucking her clit softly and fucking her slowly with his two fingers.

“More, Nate. Please don’t stop.”

She tightened her grip on his hair and wiggled her hips, urging him to be rougher. He sucked harder, and a third finger worked its way in her.

“Nate, Nate…”

His head spun with each repetition of his name. Nate was in paradise. Right here. Bringing Holly to an orgasm. The Ghoul who had consumed his waking thoughts for so long.

She shrieked when she came. It was unbearably cute and hot.

He kissed her mound and waggled his eyebrows as if to ask for more.

“What about you?” she asked.

“I’m out of lube,” he said. “I can’t fuck you with my cock tonight, but my tongue isn’t running of energy or fluid any time soon.”

Holly giggled and urged him to stand up. He pressed his lips to her stomach and the delectable space between her breasts before he reached her mouth. She kissed him. Long. Tenderly.

“You’ll fuck me tomorrow then, is that what you’re saying?”

“If you want.” Nate nuzzled the side of her head. His fingers entwined with a few wisps of her hair. “I’m not here for just a fuck, you know.”

“Oh?”

“I really do like you. All these, uh, warm and fluffy feelings stir up when I think about you. They’re silly, I guess, but they’re real.”

Holly laughed. Genuinely. Affectionately.

“I’m kind of silly about you too,” she said.

His heart rose to his throat. He hadn’t been aware he was dying to hear those words. Now that they were there, dancing in the air around them, Nate realized they were starting something new.

And he couldn’t have been more excited.

Holly reached down and grabbed his bulge. “Maybe I could give this guy a whirl with something besides my pussy, hm?”

Okay, maybe a touch more excited.


End file.
